This invention relates to a device for the retrieving and positioning of golfing articles, and in particular to a device that eliminates the repeated bending down of the golfer to retrieve and position golf balls and golf tees.
Many golfers due to their age or other physical disabilities minimize their practice or playtime because of the constant stooping to perform certain tasks, such as retrieving and positioning of golf balls and tees. There also can be added risk of injury (such as back and knees), dizziness or accentuation of existing aches and pains. The elimination of the repeated bending will allow them to increase their practice and playtime without the adverse effect caused by bending over.
Though many devices have been disclosed that place and retrieve a golf ball or tee, they all are complex in design and use and are expensive to manufacture.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an inexpensive and simple-to-use golf aid that retrieves and positions a golf ball and/or golf tee without the user bending over.